


Stay With Me

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospital, Implied Character Death, Mops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Based off the prompt: "You're gonna make it, just stay with me." This drabble includes a headcanon PBG/Hana child named Maple from @montybeth on tumblr. Here is some lovely fan art from @kaypxz and @zabysmind on tumblr! (http://zabysmind.tumblr.com/post/150607186848/intermission-22-aka-that-moment-when-you-go-on) (http://kaypxz.tumblr.com/post/150222174204/im-not-going-to-make-it-she-was-looking-at-him)





	

She lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Tired eyes trained on nothing in particular. A weary, weak smile. Her arms lay sprawled out at her side, clutching at the thin hospital sheets draped over her, failing to warm her.

“PBG…”

“You’re gonna make it, j-just stay awake…” he whimpered, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. His hand gripped hers tightly, both clammy and trembling, laced together with no intention of ever letting go. She squeezed his hand. Her grip was weak. “Hana -”

“I’m not going to make it.”

She was looking at him now, and she didn’t look desperate or scared. She wasn’t hopeful, just tired. She said it with such finality. She was laughing suddenly as the fear registered on her husband’s face, and it sounded a little hollow. And it sounded a little lost. And it sounded a little like she was going to break. “I-I should have told you sooner.”

He looked away. “I think I already knew. Deep down. I just… I thought we had more time. You knew your mom, I knew your mom,” he sighed as she rolled over in the bed to face him, their hands still intertwined, “Maple’s a year old. I can’t… I can’t do this. Not alone. I-I have no idea what I’m doing without you. I-I’ve waited all my life for you, it’s too soon to say goodbye.”

He was crying now, sobbing into his hands. She stared at him, at a loss for words as he shuddered and hugged himself, seeming to crumble before her very eyes. Slowly, Hana shifted in her hospital bed, throwing her bare feet over the edge. The cool linoleum floor sent a shiver up her spine as she padded over and crouched down, warm hands trailing up his jacket and brushing his shaggy hair from over his eyes. He blinked as she rested her forehead against his, hands cupped around his jaw.

“Then don’t say goodbye. Just… stay with me, until I fall asleep.”


End file.
